Talk:Loners
Bones & Co. :Bones ::Appearance: massive black and white tom with blind yellow eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Quailstar (half-sister), Jennifer, Jessica, Madison, & Lexie (sisters) ::Rank: Rogue/Leader :Other: future Leader of Bone's Clowder :Jessica ::Appearance: black she-cat with golden eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Quailstar (half-sister), Jennifer, Madison, & Lexie (sisters), Bones (brother) ::Rank: Rogue/Queen :Madison ::Appearance: ragged ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Quailstar (half-sister), Jennifer, Jessica, & Lexie (sisters), Bones (brother) ::Rank: Rogue/Queen :Lexie ::Appearance: black and white she-cat with golden eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Quailstar (half-sister), Jennifer, Madison, & Jessica (sisters), Bones (brother) ::Rank: Rogue 19:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 20:03, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Turbo & Nitro Turbo - long-legged black and white she-cat; sister to Nitro. Nitro - brown tabby tom with thick fur; brother of Turbo. 23:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 00:59, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Sparrow Gray and white tom Rogue ~Patchfeather~ 23:35, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 23:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) White, Storm, & Peridot White: black she-cat with a white chin and paws, and firey orange eyes. Sister is Firepaw. She will will join ThunderClan Storm: White Turkish Angora tom with tufted ears and deep amber eyes. Lil' bro is Willow Will be joining TC as well Peridot: Light gray Turkish Angora tabby tom with yellow eyes. Will be joining TC ~Patchfeather~ 21:29, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. Primrose appearance: '''a pale orange she-cat with pink-tinged and white stripes '''character: '''she's sensible and good-mannered, but she has a tendency to have a bit of fire in her arguments. '''family: unknown - 21:04 Sat Oct 8 Accepted. 21:07, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Dusk & family Dusk dark brown tabby tom. Mate is Puddle Kits are the others Puddle blue gray tabby she-cat Mate is above kits are below Dew dark brown tabby tom with very dark blue eyes brother to Apple and Snake 02:36, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 14:08, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Larch & River Larch gray and white tom Mate of Morgan and father of Morningkit, River and Dusk River Blue gray she-cat with bue eyes Daughter of Larch and Morgan and sister of Morningkit and Dusk 01:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 01:29, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Tiger & Morgan (Duskkit)Tiger: -Very dark brown classic tabby tom -Son 'o Morgan and Larch, brother to Riverkit and Morningkit. Morgan: -cream ticked tabby she-cat -Mate of Larch, mother of Morningkit, Riverkit, and Duskkit. 01:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 01:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Ash & Co. :Ash ::Appearance: pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::Character: Not Sure ::Family: Stag (brother), Tearyn (sister), Fernsnow (mother) ::Rank: Rogue :Stag ::Appearance: brown smoke mink tom with aqua blue eyes ::Character: lazy, rest is tbd ::Family: Ash, Tearyn (sisters), Fernsnow (mother) ::Rank: Rogue :Tearyn ::Appearance: flame-point she-cat with blue eyes ::Character: undecided ::Family: Ash (sister), Stag (brother), Fernsnow (mother) ::Rank: Rogue My special babies here, thought I'd bring them over. Making the rest of my characters pages now. 21:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) As long as they aren't recreations of Ashkit and Stagkit, because they seem far too similar for my liking....if they aren't, then accepted. 01:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC) They aren't. Their some really old OC's of mine. ^^ 16:16, November 3, 2016 (UTC)